Angelic Smile
by Akihishi
Summary: Mai and Joey's getting married, but someone loves Joey and Joey loves someone else. Doubting he could continue his marriage with Mai, what does a certain someone do to encourage him to move on? Read and review


**Here's a Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot. Hope you guys like it though I know it's a sucky one. Wrote it in the train on the way to Paris haha. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters used in this fanfic. Enjoy~**

(Seto's POV)

Today's the day. Today's the day we've all been waiting for, the day when Mai and Joey will finally tie the knot. They've been together for 3 years now, 3 long years of love and compassion, faith and understanding, and 3 years of suffering and endurance for me.

I fix my tie and look at my reflection in the mirror.

I was invited to the wedding by none other than Joey himself. His gang and I...well, we weren't really considered close friends, but I hang out with them if I have time, with Mokuba, of course. That was a few months before Joey got together with Mai. I didn't really realize that I liked him since I saw them having dinner when I was in a meeting at a restaurant. He was caressing her hand softly in his, leaning into her to whisper something. He didn't see me that night, the offer made wasn't that catchy and instead of the usual polite but heartless way i reject something, it ended up badly.

The red silk tie I wore stood out brightly against the white dress shirt I had, finely pressed and tucked in my black dress pants. I wear my black coat and button it up. 'This shouldn't be too much.' I think as I look myself over one last time.

I walk down the hall and into Mokuba's room. "Mokuba, ready?" I ask, knocking on the door.

"Yes, nii-chan! I'm coming." He answers.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." I say walking away.

I reach the bottom of the staircase and head for the door. I pick one of my black leather shoes and slip it on. Mokuba was just running down the stairs when I received a text message from Joey asking if we could be at the church a bit earlier. I reply as Mokuba picks a shoe and wears it.

"Let's go?" he asks.

"Yeah. The mutt said he wanted to talk to me." I say. We head out the door and into the limo waiting for us. "Drive fast." I tell the driver as he drives off to the Main street.

(Joey's POV)

Everything's going to be final in an hour. Is this really what I want? I can always just say no, right? Back away from the deal we had, live a happy life with the one I love.

I pace around the room fumbling with the cuff of my shirt. 'Where's Kaiba when I need a friend the most? I can't exactly tell Tristian about this, nor can i trust duke about anything serious. Yuugi's out of the question and if I ask him if I could speak to Yami, he'd for sure be listening in on us.' I think as I panic.

A knock on the door.

"Come in!" I answer as I compose myself.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Kaiba's there. He was actually there! I feel a load lift from my shoulders at the sight of an angelic figure stepping inside of the door.

"Yeah. I...I don't know if I should push through with this." I say, looking down. He sighs and walks over to the alcoholic drinks at the corner of the room. Taking 2 glasses, he pours us both whiskey and hands one to me.

"Why would you say that?" he asks. I search my brain for a logical answer, "you love her, don't you?" a follow up question.

"Yeah, I love her..." It's the truth, but...

"But you love someone else." He states as a fact, not an inquiry. He took a sip from his glass. "Well, if you think you can live a life without the other one you love, then it would be best to marry Mai. Though if you think you can live a life without Mai, then I suggest you tell the other how you feel and pull this wedding off. You can't have the best of both worlds and marry Mai but love the other and expect him to love you back." He says as he looks out the window.

"I know that." I say in defeat, "Wait, you mean 'she' right?" I stare at his back shock written on my face.

"He. I know you're bi, Joey." Seto smiles at me. It was one of his rare but true smiles. I was blushing, I just know it. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one." He winks at me. "About your dilemma, you have half an hour to decide who you really want. Mai or the other guy. I 'm sorry Joey, that's all the help I can give you." He sets his drink down on a table and grasps my shoulders firmly. "As cheesy as this would sound, you should just follow what your heart wants. Whether it leads you to hard roads or easy ones, you will be able to handle it with your love and friends beside you all the way." Again he smiles. That smile is really wonderful, as if it could melt away all my problems and make the world seem right.

"Thanks, Kaiba." I smile back. He walks to the door, "You know," I start and he stops dead, "You should really smile more." I say.

"I'll keep that in mind. Congratulations, Joey." He looks over his shoulder, back at me and turns to the door, "If I were you, I'd tell Yuugi how I feel." He leaves the room.

'Dang he knew everything! Okay if Yuugi doesn't stop the wedding, or if he doesn't talk to me before it, then I'm marrying Mai.' I reassure myself with a slap. 'Here we go!' I walk out of the room and to the church.

(Normal POV)

Small talk could be heard from across the room as the guests wait for the family of the groom to enter. The Kaiba brothers sit peacefully behind Yuugi and the gang.

The doors open, and there was Joey, standing proudly by himself. Everyone went quiet as the music started and Joey walks down the aisle.

'I can do this' Joey thinks as he smiles to his guests.

He locks eyes with Seto for a moment and as Seto smiles, it seems as though it gave Joey the strength to continue his long walk.

Reaching the altar, Joey turns to look at the door, awaiting his bride. The ring bearer, followed by the flower girls were walking, soon after the sponsors, the brides Maids, the Maid of honor, and finally Mai, in her white spaghetti strapped embroidered gown. Walking with all the elegance in the world, her heels tapping on the floor, happy eyes hidden by the white veil as she walks to her groom.

Everyone looks at her as she makes her way down to the altar, her family smiling proudly at her. She grasps her long skirt and steps up the three elevated ledges to link arms with her groom.

The priest starts his speech. Everyone was quiet as they wait for the mass to come to an end. Plastic smiles graced Joeys face as the priest finally announced them, husband and wife.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest announces.

Joey lifted Mai's veil to look her in the eye and slowly inched his face towards hers. They shared a chaste kiss and everyone watching howls, claps and woots. It was a day no one could forget.

They skip down back to the door hand in hand as the guests throw rose petals over their heads.

A dance was held, for the bride and groom outside, and as they circled, a lone figure in black was standing behind the crowd. A turn with Joey noticing him, a tear falls from the owners blue eyes to drop to his red necktie. Another turn and said figure was giving Joey a smile that told him he could do it, he could cope with the hardships of life, that he was going to be fine, and that smile reassured him that he did the right thing about going to this new phase of his life, of his journey. Another turn and the figure was gone, and as the dance turned to its end, the audience cheered. It was the first dance of the newlyweds, marking their new lives together.

**Hope you liked this fic. Leave a review, flame, comment, suggestion, whatever you would want so I can improve on it. Thank you for reading! Enjoy your day, afternoon, night! -Aki**


End file.
